Włącznik zasilania
Włącznik zasilania – jedna z funkcji trybu Zombie pojawiająca się na prawie każdej mapie opowieści o Eterze. Wyjątkami są Nacht der Untoten, Shi No Numa, Zajezdnia autobusowa, Knajpa, Farma, Miasto, Mob of the Dead, Blok więzienny, Dzielnica, Origins, Shadows of Evil i Revelations. Zapewnia zasilanie na całej mapie oraz dostęp do innych funkcji takich jak maszyny Perk-a-Cola, Pack-a-Punch itp. Miejsca występowania Poniżej opisano miejsca występowania włącznika zasilania na każdej z map oraz dodatkowe informacje. Verrückt Włącznik zasilania znajduje się po drugiej stronie mapy od pomieszczenia startowego, naprzeciwko pierwszego spawnu skrzynki losującej. Użycie go powoduje dodatkowo otwarcie drzwi dzielących graczy na początku rozgrywki oraz umożliwia korzystanie z pułapek. Wlacznik_zasilania_verruckt.png Der Riese Włącznik zasilania znajduje się na dziedzińcu za pierwszym spawnem skrzynki losującej. Użycie go opuszcza most nad dziedzińcem oraz pozwala na korzystanie z teleporterów i pułapek. Wlacznik_zasilania_der_riese.png Kino der Toten Włącznik zasilania znajduje na scenie obok M16. Użycie go odsłania kurtynę i uruchamia projekcję, otwiera drzwi do głównego holu, umożliwia korzystanie z teleportera, elektrycznych pułapek, ognistych pułapek i wieżyczek oraz wpuszcza na mapę pełzających zombie. wlacznik_zasilania_kino_der_toten.png "Five" Włącznik zasilania znajduje się w laboratorium na najniższym piętrze. Użycie umożliwia, zmianę poziomu DEFCON, korzystanie z teleporterów i pułapek oraz pozwala na pojawienie się pełzających zombie i Złodzieja z Pentagonu. wlacznik_zasilania_five.png Ascension Włącznik zasilania znajduje się na najwyższym piętrze głównego budynku. Użycie go pozwala na latanie lądownikami, start rakiety, korzystanie z wieżyczek i ognistych pułapek oraz zmienia tło gry z czarno-białego na kolorowe. wlacznik_zasilania_ascension.png Call of the Dead Włącznik zasilania znajduje się w najwyższej części statku. Użycie go pozwala na korzystanie z wyrzutnika i pojawianie się Pack-a-Puncha. wlacznik_zasilania_cotd.png Shangri-La Dwa włączniki zasilania znajdują się obok siebie w pobliżu noża Bowie'go. Użycie ich umożliwia korzystanie ze zjeżdżalni wodnej oraz wagonika. wlacznik_zasilania_shangri-la.png Moon Włącznik zasilania znajduje się w pomieszczeniu za tunelami 6 i 11. Użycie go przywraca grawitację oraz tlen we wszystkich pomieszczeniach wewnątrz Griffin Station, pozwala na włączanie się koparek oraz używanie wind grawitacyjnych. wlacznik_zasilania_moon.png TranZit TranZit to jedyna mapa, na której należy zbudować włącznik zasilania. Potrzebne są do tego trzy części: panel, dźwignia i ręka. Wszystkie te części oraz stół do budowania można znaleźć w pierwszej części elektrowni. Użycie włącznika zasilania otwiera drzwi do drugiej części elektrowni, umożliwia korzystanie z latarni ulicznych bez użycia turbiny oraz wypuszcza elektrycznego zombie, przez co na całej mapie trwa burza, a on sam może zacząć się pojawiać. TranZit to także pierwsza mapa, na której można wyłączyć zasilanie, lecz jest to jedynie część drogi Maxisa w Easter Eggu Tower of Babble. wlacznik_zasilania_tranzit.png zom_hud_icon_buildable_item_panel.png|Ikona panelu zom_hud_icon_buildable_item_lever.png|Ikona dźwigni zom_hud_icon_buildable_item_arm.png|Ikona ręki Die Rise Włącznik zasilania znajduje się na 57. piętrze drugiego wieżowca w zakładzie krawieckim. Użycie go otwiera windy i pozwala na podróżowanie nimi. wlacznik_zasilania_die_rise.png Buried Włącznik zasilania znajduje się na piętrze sklepu z cukierkami. Użycie go uruchamia jedynie maszyny Perk-a-Cola i Pack-a-Puncha. wlacznik_zasilania_buried.png The Giant Tak samo jak na Der Riese włącznik zasilania znajduje się na drugim dziedzińcu. Również i tu użycie go opuszcza most nad dziedzińcem oraz pozwala na korzystanie z teleporterów i pułapek. Wlacznik zasilania The Giant.png Der Eisendrache Na tej mapie włącznik zasilania znajduje się w zbrojowni w pobliżu generatorów. Użycie go otwiera przejścia do bastionu, krypty rodzinnej, krypty, składu amunicji oraz główne drzwi do centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych. Zapewnia on również zasilanie dla elektrycznej pułapki, pułapki bramowej, promienia śmierci, Wundersphere i MTD. Wlacznik zasilania Der Eisendrache.png Zetsubou No Shima Na mapie Zetsubou No Shima włącznik zasilania znajduje się w bunkrze w pomieszczeniu z zasilaniem. Przed jego użyciem należy wcześniej uruchomić dwa generatory zlokalizowane w laboratoriach A i B. W tym celu gracz musi nalać pełne wiadro wody do każdego z nich. Generatory przez 4 minuty zapewniają zasilanie dla obszaru danego laboratorium. Uruchomienie obu umożliwia otwarcie drzwi do bunkra. Po dotarciu do pomieszczenia z zasilaniem należy jeszcze usunąć pajęczynę z turbiny, znajdującej się pod wodą naprzeciwko włącznika. Tuż po tym gracz zostaje zamknięty pod wodą i musi zabić pewną ilość zombie. Należy przy tym uważać na ilość powietrza, którą można uzupełniać, wynurzając się w kilku miejscach. Po wszystkim jeżeli generatory z laboratoriów pozostają włączone, wystarczy użyć włącznika zasilania, aby zapewnić zasilanie na całej mapie dla maszyn Perk-a-Cola, Pack-a-Puncha, pułapki ze śmigła, wiatrakowej pułapki, rur ściekowych i tyrolki. Wlacznik_zasilania_Zetsubou_No_Shima.png Gorod Krovi Włącznik zasilania zlokalizowany jest w dowództwie smoka. Użycie go otwiera przejścia prowadzące do fabryki czołgów i magazynu, a także pozwala na skorzystanie z wyrzucającej pułapki, promienia z oczu giganta, palca giganta i elektrycznej pułapki. Ponadto od momentu włączenia zasilania zombie mogą upuszczać walce kodów, dzięki którym możliwe jest wzywanie modułów Groph. Wlacznik_zasilania_Gorod_Krovi.png Blood of the Dead Na mapie występują dwa włączniki zasilania. Pierwszy zlokalizowany jest w stacji zasilania i zapewnia zasilanie funkcjom po zachodniej stronie więzienia. Wśród nich znajdują się maszyna Perk-a-Cola i wirująca pułapka. Umożliwia również otwarcie bramy prowadzącej na pomost i korzystanie z kwasowej pułapki. Aby zasilić pozostałe funkcje należy udać się do małego pomieszczenia w budynku 64. Znajdują się tam trzy włączniki zasilania, z czego jeden z nich jest wyłączony. Użycie go powoduje zasilenie gondoli, wiatrakowej pułapki i pozostałych maszyn Perk-a-Cola. Otwiera również przejścia: między Times Square a prysznicami, do tunelu transferowego i na dach. Umożliwia korzystanie z szybkiej podróży i powoduje odrodzenie się Brutusa. Wlacznik zasilania Blood of the Dead stacja zasilania.png|Włącznik zasilania w stacji zasilania Wlacznik zasilania Blood of the Dead budynek 64.png|Włączniki zasilania w budynku 64 Classified Podobnie jak na mapie "Five" włącznik zasilania znajduje się w południowych laboratoriach na najniższym piętrze. Również i tu użycie go zapewnia możliwość zmiany poziomu DEFCON, korzystania z teleporterów i pułapek oraz pozwala na pojawienie się pełzających zombie. Wlacznik_zasilania_Classified.png Alpha Omega Na mapie Alpha Omega włącznik zasilania znajduje się w stacji zasilania. Użycie go uruchamia maszyny Perk-a-Cola, Pack-a-Puncha i pułapki, aktywuje platformy MTD, a także otwiera przejścia: między wejściem do ośrodka, a centralną ulicą oraz do bunkra w ogródkach żółtego i zielonego domu. Włącznik zasilania nie wpływa na pozostałe przejścia. Te prowadzące do bunkra w pokoju operacyjnym i izolatce otwierane są po uruchomieniu systemu wentylacji. Przejścia między celami, a ogródkiem żółtego domu oraz między ośrodkiem transfuzyjnym, a ogródkiem zielonego domu zostają otwarte dopiero po odblokowaniu Pack-a-Puncha. Alpha Omega to druga mapa, na której zasilanie może zostać wyłączone, co jest tematem jednego z kroków Easter Egga Electromagnetic Awakening Party. Włącznik zasilania Alpha Omega.png Tag der Toten Na mapie Tag der Toten pojawiają się trzy włączniki. Każdy z nich zlokalizowany jest w innym miejscu i odpowiada za zapewnienie podstawowego zasilania na swoim obszarze. Pierwszy z włączników znajduje się w dokach. Po aktywacji umożliwia skorzystanie z maszyny Perk-a-Cola Napar. Kolejny włącznik zlokalizowany jest na mostku i zapewnia zasilanie wyrzutnika oraz maszyn Perk-a-Cola Woda i Cola. Ostatni znajduje się w przetwórni ludzi. Podobnie jak ten na mostku zasila on wyrzutnik i maszynę Perk-a-Cola Tonik, a także mrożącą pułapkę. Włączenie zasilania na dowolnym obszarze powoduje zapalenie się światła w latarni, co jednak nie daje żadnych efektów. Zasilenie dwóch miejsc z kolei umożliwia korzystanie z pułapek latarnianych, a po dostarczeniu pustelnikowi niebieskiego kamienia odblokowuje dostęp do Pack-a-Puncha. Uruchomienie zasilania na całej mapie i dostarczenie niebieskiego kamienia umożliwia dodatkowo jednorazowe udanie się na lodowiec i skorzystanie ze złotego Pack-a-Puncha. Włącznik zasilania Tag der Toten doki.png|Włącznik zasilania w dokach Włącznik zasilania Tag der Toten mostek.png|Włącznik zasilania na mostku Włącznik zasilania Tag der Toten przetwórnia ludzi.png|Włącznik zasilania w przetwórni ludzi Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki *Na włącznikach zasilania w Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops widnieje napis "Hochspannung Vorsicht! Lebensgefahr!" (pol. "Uwaga wysokie napięcie! Zagrożenie życia."). Wyjątkiem jest mapa Ascension, na której napisane jest "Внимание! Не вводите Без разрешения" (pol. "Uwaga! Nie wchodzić bez pozwolenia.") *Na mapach Verrückt, Der Riese, TranZit i Die Rise dźwignia włącznika zasilania jest trzymana przez rękę. *Mapy TranZit, Die Rise, Buried i Blood of the Dead to jedyne mapy, na których zasilanie można włączyć już w pierwszej rundzie bez używania GobbleGum ani eliksirów. **Jedynie na mapie Buried można tego dokonać bez wydawania ani jednego punktu. *Wszystkie główne Easter Eggi wymagają włączenia zasilania. Nawet Tower of Babble drogą Maxisa, który wymaga włączenia zasilania po to, aby móc je wyłączyć. Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII